Child of the shore
by Blackangelwings853
Summary: Hamako was on the brink of the death when a hooded figure saved her and decided to transport Hamako to the world of hunters HunterxHunter! There she gets to meet the crew Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, and her crush Killua. But why are her memories slowly disappearing? And who is this hooded figure that saved her? Crappy summary. 2011 anime
1. Chapter 1

**My first hunter x hunter story! (\^o^/) Please don't judge on how crappy I write I know I suck but I'm going to do my best! I only own my oc hunter x hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Enjoy~**

"Hey Hamako wanna come with us to the arcade today?" A short eleven year old girl turned around to face the group of two boys. The boy on the right had short blond hair with dark blue colored eyes. The boy on the left had a very light brown colored hair with sparkling green eyes. Those two boys were her best friends. She shook her brown shoulder length hair from her face.

"No thanks I'm kind of tired today maybe another time." Her bright blue eyes showed tiredness as she stared at the two disappointed boys.

"Aw but Hamako~ we never get to go to the arcade that often anymore!" The boy with blond hair whined childishly. I smiled lightly at him.

"Sorry Akio. But my father needs my help at home today." Akio gave me a suspicious look.

"Hamako you've been going home a lot more recently. Has something happened?"

I looked over at the other boy Eiji. They didn't know. I didn't want to tell them more like I couldn't tell them. After what happened I couldn't bring myself to tell them what has happened only a month ago.

I put on my best fake smile I could do.

"My dad has just been a little lonely since my mom had to go on a business trip for a while so I try my best to cheer up my dad! Tonight we are going to roast marshmallows!"

There once worried and suspicious eyes turned soft. _Sorry guys._

"Well that's ok! Maybe after your mom returns we can all have a get together and roast marshmallows!"

Akio's eyes sparkled brightly as he mouth started to water. I giggled at that sight. Turning to Eiji I gave him a reassuring smile. I turned to the clock to see it was 3:37 I internally panicked.

"I'm really sorry again guys but I got to buy some food before I get home later!"

I ran out of the school in the cold December weather. I passed by a few lingering students who were chatting away. After crossing the street and running a few blocks I finally arrived at the grocery shop. I Bent over gasping for air. I never was one to run a whole lot. I quickly grabbed a basket and starting shopping. Grabbing some vegetables, fruit, and some snacks off the shelves I paid and left.

I could barely run with three bags in my hands and my lack of stamina slowing me down. I prayed that my father would be passed out drunk so I wouldn't get into trouble again. What felt like an eternity I finally arrived at my house. Putting down the bags and grabbing my keys from my coat pocket I unlocked the door and slowly opened the door. I peered in to see the house completely dark.

Was my father not home right now? I felt like a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders but I still felt just a bit worried and scared. I grabbed the bags of food and went inside. As soon as I shut the door the lights flashed on and pop sounds ringed. I tripped on my feet falling back against the door as I tried to adjust my eyes to the light.

_What the hell!? Does he have a gun? Is he going to kill me just like…_

My inner thoughts were interrupted by a chant of multiply people yelling out surprise. My eyes finally adjusted as confetti landed in my hair and the first two people I saw approaching me were my two best friends Akio and Eiji.

"What? Akio, Eiji what are you guys doing here? I thought you were going to the arcade?" They both chuckled and put one arm around my shoulders. They guided me to the crowd of people in the living room.

"Silly Hamako~ how could you even forget about your own birthday?" I stared at Akio in shock. _My birthday…but it's not even the 18__th _

Eiji then shoved a calendar in my face pointing to the number eighteen. All the other numbers before the eighteenth had x marks. I gasped feeling so dumb that time has passed so quickly that I have forgotten my own birthday.

Tears filled my eyes as I looked up at the rest of the people you were smiling at me. My grandma and grandpa, my two five year old cousins Ken and Koji and a few people from school. My heart then skipped a bit when I spotted my father siting on the couch _smiling_ at me. I turned back to Akio and Eiji.

"You know your dad was the one who suggest we take you to the arcade so everything could be prepared when we take you home." Eiji nodded off to my father. I turned and walked over to my father. My steps felt heavy and my body was tensed as I walked over. I had to bite my tongue to not scream out and run.

"T-thank you so much father." I bowed at him wanted to get as far from him as possible. He placed his hand on my head ruffling it. Then he slid it down to my shoulder. I held back a shiver.

"No problem. It's your special day tonight so you have fun and I will get started cooking. I nodded and walked back to Akio and Eiji.

As soon as my father left the room I felt my body relax knowing this night might turn out well. The night got started with everyone wishing me happy birthday and dancing. The music played, the lights turned out and a disco ball in the middle. My grandma and grandpa went into the kitchen with my father and my cousins siting on the couch munching on snacks.

The night grew dark as we ate dinner and I opened my presents which I got a pair of dark purple headphones from my grandma, an adventure book from my grandpa, a drawing of me holding my cousins in each of my hands, and a bracelet with red and blue beads and in the middle of the bracelet was three white beads with a small red hearts from both Akio and Eiji.

I hugged both boys tightly as they hugged me back.

"Hamako." My father called out to me. He had in his right hand something rolled up. He handed it to me and I unwrapped it. I gasped out loud seeing a picture of my favorite anime HunterxHunter! I looked up at him.

"How did you know?" I never told my dad anything about this anime so how could he possible know what to get me.

"Ah well I ran into your friends as I was walking around the shop trying to find something you want." I twisted my head seeing them smile at me even wider than before. This night couldn't have gotten better!

After another hour of partying and eating cake everyone was starting leaving. I hug my grandparents gave a kiss on my cousins forehead as they yawned and hugged me. Then Akio and Eiji grabbed my hands and both gave me a kiss on my cheeks. I blushed deeply.

"Happy birthday Hamako!" they said at the same time. Their hands slide from my mine as they waved and walked out. I looked down to see two bright red matching ribbons I grinned and gathered my gifts and placed them upstairs in my room. I skipped back downstairs just to see my father walk in front of the door slamming it shut. I winced.

"Are you happy now you ungrateful _bitch!_" he hissed out the last word as he glared at me. I didn't reply. My hands were clenched together as I stared down in fear.

"Now clean up this damn mess! And hurry up with it!" I didn't think twice as I ran picking up everything and washing the dishes. I rushed myself so much I tripped while carrying some plates and they shattered to the ground. My heart raced when I heard stomping coming my way. There was no time for me to react as my father pulled on my hair pulling me upstairs.

I struggled kicking my feet and clawing at his arm. He didn't even flinch. He kicked my door open and threw me to the wall. I hit the wall head first. I felt dizzy as I tried to stand but fell back down. When I thought he had left I felt my back slam against the wall and my wrist getting tied up and my legs. I looked up at my father…no this monster as he slammed my door shut, closing my curtains shut and then trashing my room apart.

He tore the pictures from wall apart, ripping the sheets from my bed apart and throwing my clothes out and kicking holes in my closest. I felt a lump in my throat and gasped to cry out, wrong move.

He slowly turned to me and brought out something from his pocket _his knife._ In a flash he was in front of me and without any hesitation at all he stabbed me in stomach. I screamed out but he placed his hand above my mouth to muffle my screams. I struggled and struggled as he stabbed me again.

After stabbing me in my stomach, right leg, and my right shoulder. He got up and left. I tried to open my mouth and scream from help but all that came out was blood I shut my eyes hoping that this was all a dream or even go somewhere else like HunterxHunter. I heard that monster come back and stop. Was he going to stab me again? Or just leave me here to suffer and die slowly. The answer came and I heard a click. My eyes snapped open to come face to face with a gun.

"Now you die just like that other bitch." Something snapped inside of me and before he could shoot a white light shot out of the floor expanding. I felt warm from the light and thought this was my death. I shut my eyes and waited to pass on to the next world

"Hamako…Hamako" I slowly open my eyes to see the sun setting. I was leaning up against a single tree with the greenest of grass below me.

"Hamako." Startled I crane my head up to a white hooded figure. There hood covered most of their face so I could only see their nose and mouth. Their sleeves were long enough to cover their hands.

"Am I dead? What happened?" I was on the brink of death and now I'm somewhere else!

"Hamako I have heard your desire you want, to go to the world of hunters." _Hunters…The anime HunterxHunter! That means I get to meet Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, and…Killua!_

I was practically bouncing with joy. The hooded figure chuckled at the young girl seeing how one minute she was on the brink of death and the next she is excited to go to her favorite anime.

"I will provide you with enough strength to survive, but do be cautious for you are facing danger wherever you go." I nodded already to go. "Before I let you go your appearance will change once you enter the world."

I gave her a confused look. "Wait why would my…" The bright light once again appeared and swallowed me whole.

**WOW! That took me three hours just to type! I so proud of myself but tell me how was the first chapter good bad? Review and please no rude reviews. That kind of brings me down to write Thank you! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! First things first I would like to thank Retz for being the first one to give me a review: 3 And well…that's all! But I hope you all enjoy the second chapter! **

I snapped my eyes open only to be hit with dizziness. I rubbed my eyes to see grown men everywhere in the underground tunnel. For a moment I was confused where I was until I looked down at myself. I looked…different?

I wore black yoga capris that were just below my knees and a plain purple long loose sleeve shirt. I had a black backpack with golden linings on the edge. My hair now was midnight black slightly past my elbows and my eyes were a light purple. On my back behind my backpack were two twin swords crossed like an x. The handles were opposite colors black and white and a pin on my shirt with the number 102.

Everything hit Hamako like a hammer.

NO WAY! She was in her favorite anime Hunter x Hunter! Her pin number was only two numbers away from Killua! And her appearance has changed completely!

_When that figure said my appearance was going to change I thought she meant like the length of my hair or something like that but this is way better!_

I nearly screamed out loud but held that in. I moved my hand to remove my backpack when I spotted on my wrist was the bracelet and twin ribbons Akio and Eiji got for my birthday. I untied the ribbons and put my hair down in two low pigtails. I was lost in my thoughts as I thought about what has happened.

_That's right…my birthday…I was about to be killed when I was saved. But what will happen back in my world now that I'm here?_

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned only to see my crush Killua. I slightly blushed.

"Hey do you mind if I sit here?" he gave me a blank stare as he waited for me to reply

"Oh s-sure!" I blushed a little deeper as he sat down. _Oh why would I stutter! _ I growled at myself which Killua gave me a weird look. I only blushed harder and laughed nervously. It was quiet for a few peaceful moments when I spoke up.

"I'm H-Hamako." I introduce myself.

"I'm Killua" He replied back.

And Back to the silence. I pondered when the exam was going to start. I also wanted to meet Gon and the others! I pulled of my backpack and rummaged through it to find a spare of clothing, a health kit and a small bag of candy!

I pulled out two tootsie rolls and offered one to Killua. He grinned and happily chewed on it. He then turned towards me with a smirk. "Those are some nice looking swords mind if I see them?" I hesitated but unsheathed my swords and handed them over anyway. He twisted the swords around and threw them up in the air before catching them. I wonder if I can catch them like that.

I knew I had to be on my guard during the hunter exam, even with Killua. My thoughts were interrupted when Killua spoke up.

"Hey Tompa Mind giving me a few more of those drinks?" I looked over where he was looking at to see a chubby man with a box nose. He walked right over handing over five cans to Killua. He gave me back my swords which I sheathed and watched him gulp down the poisonous drinks without a care. I glanced at Tompa as he had a confused look on his face. _Ha Killua is a trained assassin, course he won't be affected by such a simple trick. _

Tompa offered me a drink which I declined sweetly a little to _sweetly. _He backed off nervously. After Tompa left a loud ring echoed and everyone grew quiet. In the far front stood a single man who introduced himself as Satotsu and to follow him.

We started at slow pace but every minute we start to pick up to the pace until we were running. Well everyone else was running while Killua just rode on his skateboard. I pouted as I did my best to keep up with him, but all he did was smirk and ride even faster. This went on until we were speeding past everyone. Killua was in the lead was someone yelled at him.

"Hey kid that's cheating!" I looked over to see… Leorio! And Kurapika and Gon! I moved a bit closer to hear better.

"Why?"

Why..? Cause this is an endurance test that's why!"

Gon spoke up. "No your wrong he said to follow him?"

I could see Leorio was getting a bit mad that no one sided with him. I sped up as Killua introduced himself to Gon.

"Oh Hamako I thought you got tired and dropped out." I gave him a playful glare and shoved on his shoulder but he didn't even budge! I know he was strong but I was never sure how strong.

"Please! I may be a girl but I can keep up!" While Gon and Killua were talking and Leorio freaking out about being older then he looked I ran next to Kurapika.

"I'm Hamako."

I'm Kurapika."

"So Kurapika what's your reason for wanting to become a hunter?" I already knew the reason but I wanted to hear again.

He gave a hard look. I sighed. Maybe another time I should ask.

"It's alright if you don't want to talk about it now. I am someone you just met so I wouldn't want to say anything."

"I'm sorry Hamako but I truly do not want to say right now maybe sometime later."

I shook my head. "Like I said it's alright."

I look back to see Leorio running with such speed!

"I WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO BE A HUNTER!"

I smiled to myself at his determination and even wider when Gon did his little trick with his fishing rod. I saw the Amori brothers and Tompa pass by. For some reason I started to slow down to a stop looking back. Why? That chubby boy is back there. Why do I even care about him? Kurapika turned towards me.

"Hamako…are you alright? Do you need to rest for a minute?" His words didn't register in my mind. Why was I wasting time thinking about that guy when I should be keeping up with the group. Gon and Killua turned back as well.

"Hamako what's the matter." Gon stepped forward. My head was bowed. I felt different... cold almost. I looked back up smiling.

"Oh nothing there's just something I have to get!" I pointed in the opposite direction.

"Eh? Why are you turning around? You- no we need to keep up with the group!" Killua looked at me like I was a complete idiot.

I started to jog back. "Don't worry I will be right back. You guys just keeping going on ahead!" They watched me disappear with confused faces.

Two minutes later I had found the pathetic guy on his knees, sweat dripping off his face as he stared upward at the ceiling. He then looked at me. He stretched his sweaty hand towards me.

"Ple-please help me!" Tears streamed down his face as he begged for me to help him.

I only watched him with cold eyes. A weakling he was. I saw only a few feet from him was a broken laptop. I walked right past him to the broken laptop. The top barely stayed together hanging off the edge of the keyboard. I slammed my foot on the screen cracking it.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" He crawled towards me grabbing my leg.

I unsheathed one of my swords having the tip pointed at his cheek. He let go, his body shaking as he stared at me in fear.

"I didn't come back to help and I didn't come back to kill you." My voice was dead from emotions.

"Then wh-why?"

I didn't answer. I just observed him. He was drenched with sweat, his clothing wrinkled and hair a mess.

"_Disgusting" _It came out with such hatred.

"You're disgusting and an ignorant fool. You can't even keep up. I suggest you don't even bother trying again next year. If you do you will die."

I sheath my sword and turned around running full speed ahead. I once again felt warm. Eight minutes have passed and I got to a flight of stairs. I could see the group just now climbing the stairs. My legs ached terribly but I wouldn't slow down until I was back with Gon and Killua.

I dodge everyone who had fallen tired and gave up while looking for a white head or black spiked hair. I spotted Kurapika and Leorio without a shirt!

"Hey you guys seen Gon and Killua?" They pointed a finger up to the very front.

I gave thanks and about to run up ahead when Kurapika pulled me back. I gave a questioning look.

"What's up?"

"What business did you need to go back for?" My blood ran cold. What was I supposed to say? Oh I went back to crush a guy's hope even further and hurt him! Yeah right like I would say that.

"Oh I just…dropped something! Yeah I dropped it and had to go back for it!" I gave them a non-convincing smile and ran away. I mental wanted to hit myself for coming up with something so dumb! I shook my head and caught up with the two younger boys.

"Hamako your back! Did you do whatever you had to do back there?" Gon was pretty easy to trick but Killua was a different story. He gave me a very suspicious look and I ignored.

"Hey lets race! Whoever loses has to buy the other two dinner!" Gon said. We agreed and ran past Satotsu. We were neck to neck with each other as the exit came to view.

"Ha looks like I won boys!" I smirked at them as they complained that they won. Gon turned towards Satotsu who appeared from the tunnel and asked him who won.

"I believe you all finished at the same time." So who won then?

"I'll buy both of you dinners then Killua buys us dinner then you Hamako." I giggled at Gon while Killua gave a dumb look.

People then started exiting the tunnel breathing heavily and sweating. I moved closer to Killua not liking sweaty men breathing all over me. To my surprise he grabbed my wrist and pulled me a little bit closer. I was expecting him to move away. I felt my face get warm, trying to ignore the blush crawling to my face.

I saw Kurapika and Leorio exit and waved them over with my free hand! When they came over Killua let go of my wrist. I sudden felt lonely when he let go. I brushed off the feeling and focused on the giant forest ahead of us.

"Stop! That guy is lying to all of you." A man appeared around the corner all beaten and bruised.

"That guy is an imposter! He isn't the real judge I am!" He pulled out a weird looking creature that looked like a monkey, but with a human face! It looked more disgusting now than it did when I was watching it on TV.

I tuned him out. I already knew he was the imposter but I waiting for Hisoka to kill this guy already. Hisoka does scare me a lot but at times like this I'm glad he is here. Hisoka threw three cards and when he did the guy screamed and fell back dead. Satotsu caught the cards with ease. The weird money then jumped up trying to run away but Hisoka also killed it.

Multiply birds flew past us and towards the dead body tearing him apart and pecking away. I looked away feeling queasy.

"If you try and attack a judge again you will disqualified immediately. Am I understood?"

"Yes yes~"

"Now we will advance towards the second stage of the exam."

**Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter! Sorry it took so long but school work is hard these days!**


End file.
